


The Side the Others Don't Know

by Yaboi_writes



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Jacob is a werewolf, M/M, thats it, thats the plot, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: No one knows the side of Jacob Stone that is a little more feral than the rest. No one knows he stays away for nights on end because he fears the full moon. No one knows that Jacob Stone, Art Historian, Librarian, is a werewolf. Not even Ezekiel, who, at one point, was temporarily a lycanthrope (but that's different).No one knows the beast that prowls deep inside Jacob, the side of him he keeps a secret, until one month, when Jacob forgot to keep track of the days.





	The Side the Others Don't Know

Jacob hid something from his co-workers. It was his deepest secret, something only his dad knew about him. Well, he hoped his dad knew this about him, considering he was the guy who passed it down to him. It's weird. He had expected at least Cassandra to have figured it out by now. But she hasn't.

He guessed she had bigger things to worry about, but he was okay with it. It was his greatest secret. No one knew he was a werewolf. It was embarrassing. He turned into a ferocious beast that ate just about everything is sight. He remembered Jenkins fending him off as he tried to find the camomile tea for the stomach ache after he vaguely remembered trying to eat a tree. He remembered a time when he tried eating a cow when he still lived in Oklahoma.

It was the night of a full moon and Jacob had completely forgotten to pay attention to the calendar all month. He was moving about the Library, searching for things that would help him with his situation.

"Say, mate, what are you doing?" Ezekiel asked out of nowhere, causing Jacob to jump.

"Jesus- 'Zeke. I'm just looking for things," Jacob answered, eyeing the thief for a moment before moving to grab some chains off the wall that the Library seemed to sense that he needed them.

"What kind of things?" 

Jacob started to head towards the backdoor, fully intended on ignoring Ezekiel, but he found Eve and Cassandra blocking the door.

"What's in the middle of Montana?" Eve asked, eyeing the chains. "Maybe we could help you out here."

"Nah. It's just a mission I got in my own clippings book," Jacob said. "One man thing. Don't worry about me, Baird."

Baird crossed her arms over her chest. "There was a box of raw meat on my desk this morning when I got in. Either I'm craving red meat, or you need help. What's it going to be?"

Jacob looked at them and sighed, biting his lip. "Fine. I go to Montana every month. Never on the same day."

Eve's eyebrows rose when he'd said that. "And what does that mean, Jake?"

"Well, remember, when Chaos attacked the military base in Canada? And there were werewolves? Well, I'm a werewolf, except, it's a different kind of werewolf. Well, we've been so busy here that I forgot to prepare, so the Library is probably trying to find ways to help me and gave you that bag of meat."

The three of them stared at Jacob, eyes wide. Cassandra blinked a little bit and stared at him before shaking her head.

"And you never told us?"

"It never came up."

"It never came up?" Ezekiel asked. "Not even when I was becoming a werewolf?"

"That was-"

"Different? I was turning into a beast and somehow it's different?" Ezekiel said. Jacob could see the tears welling in Ezekiel's eyes.

"Yes, it is different. Because you could be cured of it. I can't be cured of it. Mine is genetic. So yes, 'Zeke. It's different, because I'm stuck doing this for the rest of my life, and-" He bit back a growl, heading for the backdoor. "And it's dangerous for you guys to be around me."

Without another word, Jacob left the Library, leaving into the abandoned cabin he found years ago.

**~~~**

He set up the chains and put a pile of meat off into the corner where he knew his wolf form could reach it. He started to put the shackles around his wrists and ankles. He knew they'd hold. He's pretty sure he's used the same kind of chains before.

His ears twitches at the sound of someone stumbling through the door, and he sighed. It was probably Baird there to chew him out about sticking it out alone. He was surprised to find it was Ezekiel with blankets, pillows, food and a laptop with some kind of magic WiFi source.

"Figured you could use some company," Ezekiel said, smiling. "Why should you suffer out here alone."

"I could hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me, mate. And I have a taser. If you get loose and try to attack me, zap zap wolfy."

Ezekiel waved the taser at him, laughing a bit.

"Are you sure you want to be here? The shifting process is probably really disturbing. I've never seen if before. I wouldn't know."

Jacob's head turned the direction of the sound of a wolf howling. He could tell it was coming soon. The wolf inside of him was getting restless, and Jake could tell he was getting antsy. He twiddled his thumbs, looking around and making sure Ezekiel was a safe distance from him. He noted he was a goof five feet away from where the chains stopped.

His eyes caught the movement of Ezekiel pulling something from a backpack. It looked like video equipment.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raising.

"I figured you haven't seen the shifting process, so I'm setting up a camera to record it so you can see what it's like for yourself."

Jacob smiled and sat back against the wall, sighing a bit. The wolf was getting antsier and antsier. He could tell he was minutes away from the shift.

**~~~**

Ezekiel quickly finished up setting up the video equipment and turned it on, making sure the recorder was taping. He looked at Jacob and frowned. He looked so defeated and lost. It made his heart ache for the cowboy. Maybe their experiences were different.

"It'd going to be okay, Jacob," Ezekiel told him. "I'm here."

Jacob looked like he was going to respond, but pain crossed his face suddenly. Ezekiel wanted to run over to help, but knew Jacob would push him way. He knew he just had to ride it out. It didn't mean it didn't hurt Ezekiel any more.

He watched as Jacob strained a bit, bones cracking and rearranging themselves. Ezekiel felt the bile rising in his throat as he watched. He was horrified, but intrigued at the same time. His feet and hands turned into paws. Ezekiel blinked and suddenly there was a large brown wolf in front of him. Nothing could've prepared him for how adorable Jacob looked. He was thinking Remus Lupin type of werewolf from Harry Potter, not Jacob werewolf from Twilight, but he liked this version much better.

He watched as  the wolf attacked a pile of raw meat in the corner, growling when he noticed Ezekiel. Then the growling stopped, and it was replaced with whimpering.

"You're just a big puppy, aren't ya, mate?" Ezekiel laughed and stood, cautiously moving towards the wolf.

It welcomed him. Ezekiel laid with him the entire night. He figured the wolf was lonely. He snuggled up to him, curling around him protectively.

**~~~**

When Baird showed up to the abandoned cabin the next morning, she found Jacob and Ezekiel cuddled into each other, and Jacob was naked. She shook her head and left. They could sort it out themselves when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember which Discord I talked about this in, Leverage Big Bang, or The Librarians, but thanks to everyone who listened to my ideas. I'm sure you're going to read this at some point.


End file.
